


Laughter is the Best Medicine

by Anjion



Series: Newsie Oneshots [20]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjion/pseuds/Anjion
Summary: A newsie reveals how he copes with an unfortunate affliction.
Series: Newsie Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855177
Kudos: 1





	Laughter is the Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Mac is referred to as 'he' in this story because it takes place before the strike and before Mac's secret is revealed. For more details, please read Introducing Mac.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, sadly, they belong to Disney. Mac, however, is my own creation. Please read and review!**

* * *

I hate being ill. This is unfortunate, because I have every allergy under the sun and have had almost all the illnesses known to man. Mac says this is because I have a weak 'immune system', whatever _that_ means. (He has tried to explain it to me on several occasions, but I just cannot understand him.)

But I don't let it bother me because I have discovered something that makes my life a little easier.

**_Laughter is the best medicine._ **

I have been very susceptible to illness ever since I was a small boy. I can remember my older twin brother, Pie, being really fed up with me because I was never well enough to play with him. In fact, I was ill so often, I now have a permanent sniffle and runny nose – which isn't at _all_ attractive – and an even _greater_ tendency to get sick.

Pie hardly ever got ill, and when he did, he always got over it in record time. Which isn't fair. But as my unfortunate situation isn't likely to be changing any time soon, I might as well accept it and smile. After all,

**_Laughter is the best medicine._ **

There is an upside, though. According to Mac, some of the illnesses and diseases I have had can only be caught _once_ in a lifetime, meaning that I am immune against them. (Which in turn means that I am able to help Mac, when he is needed to play 'nurse' to the other Newsies, without fear for my own health.)

But then again, there are so many other illnesses that I'm _not_ immune to, that this otherwise positive fact probably won't make the slightest bit of difference to me. Now, why does that amuse me?

**_Laughter is the best medicine._ **

Sometimes, I get really down, depressed and miserable, and I just sit around moping. I try and tell myself that Crutchy – and indeed _all_ of my friends (but especially Crutchy) – must have off days too, but even so, I still find it hard to empathise with them.

I'm never in a bad mood for long, though – it's nigh on impossible when you live with a bunch of loud, rowdy Newsies! Sooner or later, one of them will do or say something that you can't help but chuckle at, and before you know it, you've completely forgotten your ailments and are laughing like an idiot! Which always makes me feel better, because after all,

**_Laughter is the best medicine._ **

I've kind of gotten used to having an eternally runny nose now, or have at least reached the point where I can usually ignore it, and my friends ignore it too, just accepting me as I am. I am, first and foremost, a Newsie, and that's all that matters.

My name is Snoddy, the boy of allergies and diseases, but despite everything, I will do my best to be happy and smiling.

**_Because laughter is the best medicine._ **


End file.
